


Say that agin and I’ll break your arm

by Otakugirl74



Category: Marvel, Spider-Man Deadpool marvel
Genre: M/M, Peter wade sassy smut peter is done cursing with life slight age difference scared wade, Sassy Peter, Slight smut goofy wade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:01:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23201374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otakugirl74/pseuds/Otakugirl74
Summary: Wade decides to lay low in New York while looking for some new clients and decides to go to a super hero themed cafe where he sees a beautiful twink dressed up in a thin “Deadpool“ themed outfit with the greatest ass he’s ever seen and an ever better attitude to match.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson, Peter/Wade
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	Say that agin and I’ll break your arm

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fan fic so sorry if the grammar isn’t very good.  
> This first chapter is going to be very short to just test it out the other chapters will me much longer.
> 
> Buuut other than that enjoy!!!

After chasing good for nothing assholes all over the city and proceeding to unalive them and walk home covered I’m blood (probably giving a bunch of old lady’s heart attacks) he decides he deserts a reward.

You know what I deserve something good.

White: why??? You just killed people. For money.

Yellow:SHUT UP WHITE. We do deserve something good. 

“Yeah you know what ima go to that new “hero” themed cafe and buy as many pancakes as I can eat till that kick me out because ya know what I deserve it.”

White:you already do that. 

“That I do my friend... that I do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading love ya (nohomotho)


End file.
